Como los padres, como los hijos
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Una joven muy parecida a Saori aparece, dando comienzo a una nueva batalla Mediados de Agosto de 1989
1. Personajes

Como los padres, como los hijos   
Personajes  
  
Los buenos:  
  
·S. XX:  
Héctor Sanada; Jorge Mouri; Tristan Rei Fuan; César Date; Tomy Hashiba; Emma Yagyu; Saori Sanada; Llama Blanca; Corina; Cronos; Diabolo; Fanton.  
  
·S. XXI:  
Ryu Sanada: Posee la armadura del Fuego en el futuro. Un chico muy parecido físicamente a Héctor, pelo negro y ojos marrones. De gran corazón, le encanta la naturaleza, la historia antigua, los animales y los ordenadores. Es el hijo de Héctor y de Emma, pero se cambia el apellido para no estropear, según Kento, la relación entre sus padres. Vive con su madre en Odawara y le gustaría ser veterinario o historiador. Tiene 16 años. Es el primo de Rowen y Sara.  
  
Kento Hido: Posee la armadura de la Tierra. Parecido físicamente a Tristan pero con los ojos marrones. Es sensato y menos impulsivo que Tristan. Le encanta comer y lleva un extraño colgando en forma de llave que perteneció a su madre. Se lleva muy bien con Sara y la ve como a su hermana. Tiene 16 años y le encanta el montañismo, la ciencia, las artes marciales y le gustaria ser actor. Su verdadero nombre es otro, haber si lo descubrís.  
  
Sara Hashiba: Posee la armadura de Sagitario en el futuro. Ella es un año más grande que su hermano Rowen Hashiba. Su parecido físico es muy similar al de su madre, figura delgada, piel clara y pelo violeta como el de su madre, sus ojos son azules, como los de su padre pero mucho mas azules. Sus gustos son parecidos a los de Tomy. Ella es una joven sensata y mansa. Ella tiene 17 años y le gustaría estudiar astronomía o ser escritora. Ella fue enviada al pasado por su tía Ann para salvar su mundo y salvar las vidas de sus padres.   
  
Rowen Hashiba: Posee la armadura del Cielo. Parecido físicamente a Tomy pero con los ojos marrones. Su personalidad es parecida a la de su madre, Saori. Rowen es un gran cocinero y él adora cocinar. Él tiene 16 años y le gustaría ser historiador como su madre pero él no sabe si serlo o ser programador.  
  
Lys Kunama: Portadora de la armadura de la Luz. Su familia es de lo mas normal, su madre es doctora y su padre dibujante de manga ^_^ ( tal vez por eso viste así de raro) Ella quiere ser dibujante de manga como su padre o escritora.  
Es la mejor amiga de Sara a pesar de ser un año menor que ella. Es la novia de Rowen y según ella no lo dejaría por nada. Es altiva, cariñosa, simpática, le encanta ir de compras con Sara. Recibió su armadura a los 13 años cuando fue al bosque de Escalibur de acampada con sus padres, allí en un manantial encontró algo brillante y según ella un dragón verde le dio la armadura. Tiene 16 años. Pelo rubio y ojos como los de César.  
  
Cye Ishida: Posee la armadura del Agua. Tiene el pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones. Es un buen cocinero pero Rowen lo supera. En cierto modo el detesta luchar pero también disfruta entrenando y mas con Kento. Es tranquilo y manso. Le encanta el mar, la cocina y los animales. Tiene 16 años y quiere ser biólogo marino.  
  
  
Los malos:  
·S.XXI:  
Demon Zeros: D.Zeros viene de una dimensión llamada Lost World que se destruyó en la Guerra Astral.   
Cuando su mundo fue destruido el pudo escapar y se escondido en el mundo de los samuráis, y empezó a pensar en como conquistarlo. Sin embargo con la presencia de Atenea y sus Caballeros Samuráis, él no podría hacer nada, para que se dedico a reclutar a personas o demonios que le ayudasen a matar a la diosa. Él hizo clones de Cronos, Diabolo y Fanton, con ellos mato a sangre fría a los 5 samuráis y matado con sus propias manos a Atenea, pero cuando los hijos de la diosa que van al pasado, él decidió también ir y matarlos, de esta manera en 1989 se presenta y de paso intenta matar Saori.   
(Yo lo admito, yo he cogido a Zeros de Slayers)   
  
Kari Ayami: Es la mas poderosa entre los soldados de D.Zeros, desde que su potencial mágico es casi tan grande como el de Saori, en términos mágicos es la única en poder hacerle frente a Saori. Aun así sus poderes no llegan a la altura de Saori. Su relación con los otros demonios de D.Zeros es distante, ella no se relacionada con ellos, aparte de no obedecer a D.Zeros y hacer las cosas a su manera. Ella tiene 17 o 18 años.   
  
Daga: Daga es la única de los demonios de D.Zeros en no poseer magia, sin embargo sus habilidades con las dagas y el puñal son magnificas. Es humana. Su pasado es muy claro, ella deseaba tener adversarios de su talla ya que nadie peleaba con ella. En conclusión lo único que le interesa es luchar le da igual con quien sea. Ella toma como adversarios a Jorge y a Cye. Al no poseer nada de magia se basa en la fuerza bruta y en sus habilidades con el puñal y las dagas. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos marrones. Va vestida como una ninja. Tiene 28 años.  
  
Tronx: Tronx era un ser humano normal hasta que un día, un espíritu maligno mato a su familia ya que esta había profanado un templo sagrado (según el espíritu). Tronx quedo gravemente herido y juro vengarse de aquel espíritu. Creyendo que el espíritu era un ser humano se convirtió en un ciborg pero al intentar enfrentarse a el fracaso. D.Zeros se le apareció y le dijo que le ayudaría si el le ayudaba, así D.Zeros convirtió su arma de fuego en un arma mágica.   
Tronx obedece a D.Zeros pero planea matarlo ya que para él todo ser con poderes mágicos es un enemigo. Su odio es el que le da poder en la lucha y toma como antagonista a Tristan y Kento. Es calvo y lleva siempre unas gafas de sol. Tiene 32 años.  
  
Laila: Extraña joven a la que envuelve un extraño misterio tanto de su pasado como de su personalidad. La único que se sabe de ella es que D.Zeros la encontró vagando por el bosque un día de tormenta, para sorpresa de D.Zeros ella puede absorber los relámpagos y volver a lanzarlos sobre sus adversarios o guardase esa energía para ella. De pelo y ojos azules claros (muy claros), aparenta los 19 años, ella no lo ha confirmado. Ella es la principal antagonista de César y Lys (potadores de la armadura de la luz) mas que nada porque pude absorbe sus energías. Mantiene una relación con Kazuya y solo confía en él.  
  
Kazuya: El mas joven de los demonios de D.Zeros, tiene 16 años. No es realmente un demonio sino un humano. D. Zeros le dio una espada mágica con el poder del agua. Es un maestro del kendo. Sus habilidades con la espada son tan buenas como las de César pero toma como antagonista a Héctor y Ryu, ya que con su poder del agua anula sus poderes del fuego. El y Laila mantienen una relación. Los motivos por los que se unió a D.Zeros y su pasado son un misterio. Tiene el pelo gris y los ojos azules.  
  
Deat: Deat es un gran experto en artes marciales y a la vez un mago negro muy poderoso. D.Zeros le invito a unirse a el y así podría encontrar a adversarios de su talla y por supuesto matar a quien quisiera. A Deat no le importo mucho ya que aun así habría seguido matando. La actitud de Deat es extraña y misteriosa, lo unico que se sabe de su pasado es que era un asesino profesional. Pelo azul marino más claro que el de Rowen y ojos casi grises. Aparenta unos 20 años.  
  
Shena: La diosa de la Magia y la Venganza, en World of Hiden. Sus poderes son comparables a los de Saori. Ella es el único ser superviviente de su mundo.   
Sus planes eran al principio matar a Atenea y conquistar la Tierra, pero al comprender que los hijos de Atenea habían ido al pasado, estos podrían ir a la época de la 1º diosa Atenea y eso la detendría, por esa razón ella decide destruir el universo entero.   
Usa a D.Zeros para poder manipular a seres y usarlos, pero cuando ve que éstos se vuelven contra ella y pierden, ella decide tomar las riendas. 


	2. Prologo

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Prologo  
  
Era una tarde soleada cuando Sara camino hacia casa. El primer día soleado en un tiempo largo. La brisa fresca hizo chasquear la falda de su uniforme escolar y voló su pelo violeta claro detrás de ella. Sara parecía como cualquier chica ordinaria de 17 años que vive en el 21 siglo. Ella podría sostener una lucha en cualquier patio de escuela y fuera de ella, era una maestra en artes marciales. Sara vivió solo con su hermano menor desde que su madre murió hace un año, su tía Ann iba todos los días a ver como estaban.  
  
Sara seguía su camino hacia su casa, entrando en la zona residencial donde vivía. Ella oyó pasos detrás de ella.  
  
"Si ése es de nuevo ese idiota de Deat juro que le lanzo un matadragones aunque me cargue Tokio entero" Ella masculló a ella cuando ella se dio la vuelta, cinco figuras oscuras en armadura.  
  
"¡Noo vosotros?!" Ella gimió. "¡Yo tengo mucha tarea esta noche!"  
  
Sara saltó al revés y tira sus libros al primer soldado Demonio. Ella saltó encima de la cabeza del próximo soldado para atacar, su lanza extrañó su cuerpo apenas, pero rasgó su falda.  
  
"¡Roto!!" Ella gritó y aterriza en la suciedad en sus rodillas. "¡Mi tía va a matarme! ¡Bien, vosotros lo pedisteis!"  
  
Ella subió rápidamente a sus pies y saltó para evitar las lanzas de los soldados de nuevo. Su estallido uniforme escolar fuera de su cuerpo en tiras, reemplazándose con un traje de pantalón corto marrón y camisa blanca.  
  
Más soldados aparecían alrededor de ella.  
  
"Hay demasiados," Ella pensó severamente y siente que hay alguien detrás de ella.  
  
"Cronos" Ella grito como el Demonio de la Oscuridad apareció detrás de ella.  
  
"¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?" Él sonrió con desprecio.  
  
Sara salto hacia atrás .  
  
- "¿Que como estoy? Pues muy mal me has estropeado el día y no soy tu princesita"  
  
"A nooo!!!" dijo algo desilusionado.  
  
"Noooo!!!"  
  
"Anda mira lo que hay" los dos se volvieron, era Diabolo.  
  
"A ver" Cronos se acerco a el, Diabolo tenia sus libros.  
  
"Se parecen, así que estos son tus padres, eehhh!!!, princesita"  
  
"Como la madre, como la hija, se parecen y mucho" Diabolo y Cronos se volvieron hacia Sara.  
  
"De que habláis???"  
  
"De que va a ser, de la primera generación, será tan divertido matarte a ti como matar a tu padre" dijo Cronos como si estuviera satisfecho.  
  
"Que tu mataste a mi padre???"dijo Sara sorprendiéndose. El cabeceó.  
  
"Pronto lo averiguaras" dijo Diabolo poniéndose en guardia.  
  
"Basta" grito una mujer, se volvieron y ...  
  
"Tia Ann"  
  
"Esto no te concierne, Sara"  
  
"Pero tía" protesto Sara.  
  
"Puerta Sagrada ábrete ante mi, yo te lo ordeno!!!!!!!" Una puerta verde se abrió debajo de Sara tragándola.  
  
Lo ultimo que vio Sara fue a su tía Ann enfrentándose a Cronos y Diabolo. 


	3. Una extraña joven

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 1: Una extraña joven  
  
Tomy paseaba por el parque en dirección a un restaurante donde había quedado con los chicos. Era un día soleado y no hacia mucho calor para ser mediados de Agosto.  
  
Él y Saori habían estado juntos hasta que la llamaron de su trabajo por el móvil. Tomy odio ciertamente los móviles pero que mucho. El necesitaba hablar con Saori sobre lo que paso en Nueva York, el no sabia si ella y Héctor habían hablado, bueno hacia dos días que Saori había vuelto de Europa.  
  
Tomy aun no entendía como Saori podía haberse metido a seiyu, estaba claro que necesitaba dinero pero podía haber escogido otro trabajo menos ajetreado.  
  
Poco después llego a un restaurante en el centro de Shinjuku.  
  
"Y Saori?? " pregunto Héctor a Tomy al ver que venia solo.  
  
"La han llamado y se ha tenido que ir."  
  
"Hace dos días que vino y ya esta trabajando?" dijo Emma.  
  
"Es la única de la empresa que sabe hablar español." Jorge.  
  
"Pero Ann también sabe, y que hace ella aun en Europa?" Tristan.  
  
"Ni idea Tristan, pero aun así ella no trabaja con Saori."  
  
César miraba a Tomy con cara de preocupación.  
  
"No te preocupes ya veras como otra vez podrá." Le dijo César poniéndole una mano en le hombro a Tomy.  
  
"Si tu lo dices."  
  
"Si Tomy, tu tranquilo y ahora a comer, donde estará la camarera??"  
  
Una joven con un traje azul marino con delantal blanco, de pelo violeta largo claro y ojos azules marinos, se acerco.  
  
"Hola!! Soy Sara, decidme que os pongo?"  
  
"Finalmente." Tristan dijo. César se sentaba rápidamente y aplanó su pelo hacia atrás; César era bien conocido para ser el flirteador del grupo, y una de sus metas era encantar a cualquier muchacha que él tuviera en mente.  
  
Mientras los demás pedían Héctor miro a la camarera.  
  
´ Saori??` Héctor no sabia porque había pensado en ella pero se parecían mucho, demasiado.  
  
Todos pidieron algo. César pestañeó a Sara cuando él le dio su menú, ella intentó impedirse ruborizarse. Entonces ella notó a Tomy.  
  
"¿P - Para usted, señor?" Ella preguntó. Tomy buscaba, sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se ahogó en una boqueada. Su cara guapa le recordó a su hermano. Sus ojos azules estaban como los suyos excepto que los suyos eran mas claros.  
  
"Yo... ah, nada para mí." Él murmuró. "Sólo té..."  
  
"Yo conseguiré sus órdenes pronto." Ella dijo, agarro los menús restantes apresuradamente y se va a un paso sólo retarde bastante para no calificar como una arremetida enfadada.  
  
"Eh, Tomy." César dijo con una mueca grande. "Ella era bastante lista."  
  
"¿Huh?" Tomy gruñó, como si él recordara de repente donde él era.  
  
"Hey Tomy que le haces a las chicas de pelo violeta?? "  
  
"Esa camarera. ¡Ella lo comprobó!"César exclamó, Tomy miraba hacia abajo. "No podría ayudar pero aviso cómo ella me miraba también." César agregó con una mueca más grande.  
  
"Yo creo que Saori va a tener competencia."  
  
"No digas eso Tristan, y si Saori te escuchara." Dijo Jorge sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
César se rió entre dientes, eran bien conocidas las entradas sorpresa que Saori hacia. Tristan miro nerviosamente alrededor.  
  
Tomy se quedo callado, como podían pensar que él iba a dejar a Saori?? Tomy sabia que lo decían de broma pero... Héctor miro a Tomy y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
_________________  
  
Sara se apoyó contra la pared del baño y respira pesadamente, su corazón golpeando. Ella se sentaba con una bolsa cerca de ella buscando algo hasta que lo encontró, el cuadro negro marchitado. Ella se desmayó casi cuando ella lo miraba. El hombre en el cuadro, el que estaba junto a su madre, era el mismo que se sentaba allí fuera. Tomy el Cielo, una de las dos personas que ella había estado buscando. Los otros deben de ser los otros Caballeros Samuráis y su madre también estaría.  
  
"¿Ahora eso que?" Ella susurró y limpia el sudor frío de su frente.  
  
_________________  
  
Otra muchacha que no era Sara les sirvió la comida y la misma muchacha trajo el cheque.  
  
"¿Eh, dónde esta la muchacha que tomó nuestra orden?" César preguntó cuando él recogió el dinero para pagar a la camarera.  
  
"Um... ¿quién tomó su orden?" La muchacha preguntó cuando ella llenó el dinero en la bolsa en su cinturón.  
  
"Su nombre era Sara" Tristan dijo.  
  
"Oh, Sara. Su cambio acabo hace cinco minutos." Y con eso, la morena se hubo ido. César sonrió y dijo que si Sara no estuvieran de acuerdo en verlo, él buscaría a esa camarera.  
  
Cuando ellos dejaron el edificio, César partió del grupo y dice que él iba a esperar cerca por Sara. Tomy entró otra dirección diferenta a la del grupo.  
  
"¿Eh, Tomy?" Emma llamó, la brisa que fustiga su pelo castaño en varias direcciones. "¿Dónde vas? "  
  
"A tomar un paseo. No se preocupe por mí, yo encontraré mi propia manera para volver a casa." Tomy dijo encima de su hombro cuando él empujó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue.  
  
_________________  
  
Sara se cambio rápidamente, se quito el traje azul marino y el delantal y se pudo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta negra.  
  
"Yo la veré después." Ella llamó a otra camarera cuando ella salió.  
  
Cuando ella dejó el restaurante a través de la puerta de servicio ella se dio cuenta de una presencia. Ella vio a un muchacho sobre su edad que se apoya lejos contra la pared, pelo rubio salvaje que echa encima de su ojo derecho. Él parecía que estaba esperando por alguien.  
  
"Ése es uno de los chicos que estaba con él." Ella se dijo y toca el cuadro silenciosamente en su bolsillo.  
  
Ella caminó más allá de él e intenta no llamar la atención. Ella no estaba lista para confrontar a cualquiera de los Caballeros Samuráis. Sobre todo no con Tomy. Eso tenía que venir después.  
  
"¡Oh, eh!" El muchacho llamó cuando ella caminó más allá de él. Ella retrocedió a mirarlo, sorprendió él la reconoció.  
  
"Hola, yo soy César." Él dijo con una sonrisa y extiende su mano. Ella lo miró fijamente.  
  
"Yo estaba allí, en el restaurante. ¡Yo apenas quise permitirle saber que usted es la camarera mejor que yo alguna vez he visto!" Su mueca ensanchó; ella asió su mano finalmente para agitarlo.  
  
"Yo sólo tomé su orden." Ella dijo con confusión. Él no permitió ir de su mano.  
  
´ Este tipo no está viniendo a mí, no? ` Ella pensó.  
  
Viendo la mirada incómoda que aparece en la cara de Sara, César soltó su mano. Ella limpió el sudor por accidente hacia la parte de atrás de su pantalón vaquero.  
  
"Para que... Yo estaba preguntándome, desde que usted ha estado trabajando duro hoy y todo, si usted quisiera ir por un poco de café o algo." César dijo y le da su mejor sonrisa.  
  
"Mira, ah, César, no?... Usted es muy dulce, pero yo estoy ocupada."  
  
"Bien, OK, si eso es cómo usted se siente." César contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Dice, dónde está quedándose usted? Yo no la he visto alrededor..."  
  
Sara detuvo y se volvió enfrentar a César de nuevo. "Yo... Yo soy un estudiante de intercambio." Ella mintió.  
  
"¿Realmente? ¿de donde? " César preguntó, aparentemente ávido de saber.  
  
Ella pensó durante un minuto antes de contestar "España ".  
  
"Bien, yo tengo una amiga que también es de España, usted habla japonés excelente." César la felicitó.  
  
"Y yo debo decir que usted es la muchacha española más bonita que yo he visto alguna vez."Sara se ruborizó y tartamudeó para encontrar unas palabras.  
  
 "Bien, realmente, yo soy japonés... Mis padres son ambos japonés, y yo nací aquí, ah, yo nací en Tokio. Pero yo crecí en España."  
  
Que realmente no era una mentira entera; Sara creció desde los 3 años hasta los 9 en España y se traslado con su madre y su hermano a la Ciudad de Tokio a los 9, pero 7 años de su vida estaban gastados en Granada.  
  
"¿Para que, estás quedándote con una familia japonesa? " César preguntó y se apoya de nuevo por accidente contra la pared.  
  
" ...Yo estoy quedándome en casa de una tía mía, hermana de mi madre." Sara respondió después de una vacilación breve. Realmente, ella estaba durmiendo dondequiera que ella pudo, ella había ido a la Sociedad de Mujeres.  
  
"Bien, mire la hora." Sara exclamó y mira su reloj para romper el silencio incómodo y quita sus ojos de la mirada de César.  
  
"Quizá... Yo lo veré después." Ella agregó rápidamente para irse.  
  
"Eso espero!!!" César llamó después de ella.  
  
´ Algo no esta correcto con ella. Ella regateó la mayoría de mis preguntas y no me dijo toda la verdad. `. El Guerrero de la Luz estaba mejor en ver a través de las personas que su personalidad publicó.  
  
´ Por no mencionar que ella no quiso salir conmigo. ` Él dijo algo defraudado.  
  
Él tomó una última mirada nostálgica a Sara que se aleja. Una mano en su bolsillo, el tipo de cabeza hacia abajo. Pelo violeta claro que fustiga en la brisa. Por alguna razón, él pensó en Tomy y Saori.  
  
_________________  
  
En un parque, en una zona casi apartada Sara contemplaba y oía a la naturaleza. Su madre le había enseñado ha oír a la naturaleza y eso le servia mucho para relajarse.  
  
 "Que bien se esta. No estaba así de bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Ojala en el S.XXI aun hubiese parques así de tranquilos. Si no fuera por eso demonios."  
  
 De repente Sara sintió una presencia oscura y pasos de personas con armaduras.  
  
"¡Oh, shi - ACK!" La maldición de Sara bajo su respiración estaba cortada por un brazo fuerte, voluminoso que envuelve alrededor de su cuello. Ella sólo tenía bastante respiración para un grito. 


	4. Encontrándose

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 2: Encontrándose  
  
Tomy irrumpió en el aclaramiento donde el arroyo estaba y de donde procedía el grito que lo había alarmado... retrocedió en horror y encolerizado a lo que él vio... varios guerreros, parecidos a los soldados de Escorpio estaban enfrentando a una joven, Tomy sentía la ebullición de su sangre y sube en enojo.  
  
"¡Eh!" Tomy gritó y echa la piedra más grande que él podría encontrar, al soldado más cercano. "¡Por que no te metes con alguien de tu propio tamaño?!"  
  
El soldado le lanzo su lanza que alcanzo a herir a Tomy en la pierna, saltando para evitar al soldado aprovecho para ponerse su subarmadura.  
  
Después de derrotar a unos soldados, se puso claro que él no podría mantener mucho mas tiempo esto. Él empezó reduciendo la velocidad, y su pierna empezó a dolerle de nuevo.  
  
Sara se recogió fuera de la tierra y agitó su cabeza para aclarar su visión. Los guerreros Demonio habían dejado de atacarla... ¿pero por qué? Entonces ella vio que ellos estaban enfrentando a Tomy que estaba intentando luchar contra todos. Ella quiso gritar a él para que se pusiera su armadura... pero ella no podría encontrar la fuerza o el valor para admitir que ella supo algo.  
  
´ ¡¿ Por que no se pone la armadura?! ` Ella pensó desesperadamente a ella antes de débilmente caer a la tierra.  
  
"Un - Samurai Transmutación!!!!" Tomy grito finalmente y sostiene sus manos en el aire. Las lozanías de cerezo flotaron alrededor de el.  
  
Sara había visto a los otros transformarse y ella lo había hecho también. Pero de algún modo era más impresionante ahora.  
  
"¡Bien ahora yo estoy listo para derrotarlos a todos!" Tomy gritó, salta al revés y agarra su arco.  
  
"Poder del Cielo!!!" Tomy grito y suelta su ataque especial en los soldados. Sólo entonces que él notó a Sara que estaba detrás de los soldados ...  
  
´ Oh mi Dios!!! ` Sara y Tomy pensaron simultáneamente cuando ellos comprendieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
  
Tomy intentó saltar hacia donde estaba Sara, ella sólo puso sus brazos delante de ella para protegerse. Tomy la cogió así como el ataque los pego... Él la agarró e intentó apartarla, el ataque choco en ellos y los envía lejos a los dos.  
  
Sara construyó un campo de fuerza grande rápidamente alrededor de ellos, el choque del ataque de Tomy que choca con su campo de fuerza. El resultado: una explosión de energía Grande. Este tiempo ellos cayeron a tierra, aunque relativamente ilesos. ¿No sorprendía a Tomy para estar en forma buena, pero Sara, una muchacha de 17 años y desarmada?  
  
Ellos estuvieron varios minutos en tierra antes de mover. Sara abrió sus ojos y dolorosamente alzó su cabeza. Los árboles alrededor de ella se destruyeron, piedras explotadas, y ellos estaban en un cráter grande. Tomy yacía encima de ella, aparentemente inconsciente.  
  
"Dios mío." Sara exclamó y echa una mirada alrededor. Ella se sentaba para conseguir una mirada mejor de cosas y sostiene la cabeza de Tomy en su regazo.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" Ella susurró y quita algún pelo de sus cara. "¡Despierta!"  
  
"Oh... augh... Dios, dónde soy yo?..." Tomy dijo cuando él abrió sus ojos.  
  
Ellos ensancharon en alarma cuando él comprendió que él no reconoció sus ambientes. "Eso que el -" Él dijo y se sienta. "¡Quién es usted?! ¿Qué pasó aquí?"  
  
Sara se puso rápidamente en una "histérico-no-demasiado-luminoso-damisela- en-dolor" conducta. Ella no era una actriz mala. Lo había heredado de su madre.  
  
"¡Oh, oh mi Dios, había tantos soldados horribles, y ellos me asaltaron, y entonces usted vino y los luchó, y había luces, y explosiones, y, oh mi Dios era tan asustadizo!" Ella dijo todo en una respiración antes de estallar en las lágrimas teatrales.  
  
"Um... Oh si," Tomy tartamudeó. El se quito su armadura y lo deja en su ropa regular. "Eh, no llores o algo. ¿Ahora estas bien?" Él puso sus manos en sus hombros intentando confortarla.  
  
Era duro para Sara no sonreír abiertamente.  
  
"Bien, salgamos de aquí." Tomy dijo y intenta ponerse de pie. Él clamó en dolor y se retiró a sus rodillas.  
  
"Usted no está siguiendo con esa pierna a cualquier parte." Sara exclamó y pone su mano en la zona de la rodilla dañada.  
  
"Parece un tirón muscular." Ella observó. "Intentando salvarme..." Ella agregó finalmente. "Yo lo siento."  
  
Ellos hicieron contacto con el ojo de nuevo.  
  
"No se preocupa por eso, yo estoy bien." Tomy murmuró.  
  
´ Demasiado que produce escalofrío. Ella se parece simplemente a Saori... ¿y por qué estaban atacándola esos soldados? `  
  
"Viene, entonces." Sara dijo y se pone de pie. Ella le ofreció una mano a Tomy. "Yo pienso que yo puedo ayudarlo. Usted no parece tan fuertemente ahora que no tiene su armadura."  
  
"No, yo puedo caminar." Tomy gimió y casi se derrumbó de nuevo, pero Sara resbaló un brazo rápidamente alrededor de él para sostenerlo.  
  
Tomó un poco de esfuerzo para salir del cráter, con la pierna mala de Tomy, y Sara que es físicamente más pequeño y más débil que Tomy, ella no podría sacarlo simplemente del agujero, y él simplemente no podría subir solo. Ellos alcanzaron el nivel de tierra finalmente. Ella se alegraba que nadie más había sido alrededor.  
  
"¿Y ahora que?" Ella abrió la boca y respira pesadamente. "Nosotros estamos en medio del bosque, usted se hiere, y yo no pienso que yo puedo apoyarlo por muy largo."  
  
"Mis amigos se presentarán en el futuro." Tomy dijo y se pone a su lado. "Para que yo supongo que nosotros apenas esperamos."  
  
"¿Espera, huh?" Sara respondió y envuelve una cuerda voluntariosa de pelo detrás de su oreja.  
  
"¿Para que estaba haciendo usted sin embargo aquí fuera?" Tomy preguntó después de un periodo largo de silencio incómodo.  
  
"Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta." Sara respondió grandemente.  
  
"Yo estaba regresando a donde yo me quedo." Tomy contestó y figura no había ninguna razón buena para guardarlo en un secreto.  
  
"¿Así?" Sara susurró y echa una mirada alrededor. "Usted tiene suerte."  
  
Tomy agitó su cabeza. "Yo ... Yo y mis amigos, nosotros estamos quedándonos en la casa de un amigo. Ella está apoyándonos prácticamente."  
  
"¿Los chicos?" Sara preguntó. Ella supo de quién él estaba hablando, pero ella todavía estaba actuando.  
  
"Mis amigos." Tomy contestó. Él miraba a Sara estrechamente. "¿Usted es esa camarera del restaurante chino, no es?"  
  
Ella cabeceó. "Yo salí aquí para aclarar mi cabeza... pensar, meditar, usted sabe... para que... ¿esos tipos con los que usted era, yo asumo que ellos son los amigos sobre los que estaba hablando? ¿Y esa muchacha debe poseer la casa a la que usted está quedándose, no?"  
  
Tomy cabeceó. "Emma hace mucho para nosotros... nosotros somos todos muy agradecido a ella."  
  
"Me dice sobre sus amigos." Sara dijo. Ella fue tentada para decir: "Los Caballeros Samuráis" Pero ella supo que ella no pudo.  
  
Tomy empezó a decirle sobre las personalidades, gustos, etc. sobre los otros Caballeros Samuráis. También le dijo sobre Emma y Saori, la cual no había estado. Sara presto mucha atención a cada palabra que decía Tomy y este se dio cuenta de que la atención de Sara aumento mas cuando empezó a hablar sobre Saori.  
  
"Usted sabe... Yo pienso mi pierna esta un poco mejor ahora." Tomy comentó finalmente al final de sus descripciones. Él se ponía de pie débil pero no se cayó.  
  
"Está anocheciendo." Sara observó y busca al cielo. "Aun no puedes llegar tu solo a casa de tu amiga."  
  
"Y tu no debes marcharte sola." Tomy contestó.  
  
_________________  
  
"Tomy debe regresar ahora." Emma comentó y se apoya en el hombro de Jorge para mirar fuera por la ventana de la cocina.  
  
"Ya conoces a Tomy... probablemente detenido en una biblioteca o se habrá encontrado con Saori y habrá perdido la noción del tiempo." Jorge se rió. "Bien Emma, yo voy a abrir el horno."  
  
"Aun así debería haber llamado. Realmente no tienes que cocinar todas las noches, Jorge... eres un invitado en mi casa." Emma dijo cuando ella se quito para que Jorge pudiera abrir el horno y podría inspeccionar su lasagna.  
  
"¿Un invitado que esta en tu casa durante casi un año?" Jorge respondió. "Es lo menor que yo puedo hacer. Además, usted sabe cuánto yo disfruto ..."  
  
"Todavía..." Emma protestó.  
  
"Y además... los chicos tomaron un voto y decidieron que yo cocinara." Jorge continuó con una sonrisa afectada.  
  
"Mi cocina simplemente está bien, sólo pregúntele a Tristan." Emma.  
  
"Tristan comerían su propia armadura si él tuviera demasiada hambre." Jorge murmuró.  
  
"Yo oí que." Emma respondió y intenta no reírse.  
  
"¡Eh eso no es verdad!" Tristan dice y surge detrás de ellos. "¡Ooh, yo huelo la lasagna especial de Jorge!" Tristan se asomo en la ventana del horno.  
  
"En media hora, hoyo sin fondo." Jorge exclamó y educadamente echa a Tristan de la cocina. "Por qué no te vas a hacer algo mientras? "  
  
"Sí, madre." Tristan contestó y agrega una reverencia sarcástica antes de irse.  
  
Tristan entró en la sala y vio a César que estaba en el sofá escuchando música en su discman... y cantando algo.  
  
"No deja el trabajo del día." Tristan gritó y tira los auriculares de las orejas de César. César sólo se rió y se volvió a poner los auriculares y hace una mueca a Tristan.  
  
"¿Está la cena lista?" Héctor llamó y baja los escalones a medio camino, como Tristan era a mitad del camino.  
  
"Aun falta un poco." Emma llamó y sale de la cocina.  
  
De repente la puerta delantera se abrió, Tomy y una mujer joven se tambalearon, los dos ensuciados, heridos y pareciendo cansados.  
  
"¡Oh mi Dios!" César dijo. El se quito los auriculares y se sentó en alarma.  
  
"¡Tomy!" Emma dijo. "¡Que paso?!"  
  
Jorge salió entonces de la cocina y mira fijamente la escena ante él, en escepticismo. "Um... ¿debo poner yo un lugar extra para la cena?" Era la única cosa que él podría decir. 


	5. Revelaciones

   
  
Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 3: Revelaciones  
  
   
  
"Tomy, aquí... ¿qué pasó?" César exclamó, el se levanto del sofá y ayuda a Tomy a llegar allí.  
  
Sara recontó la historia del ataque de los soldados y todavía mantiene a su damisela.  
  
Héctor y César se miraron solo para preguntarse la misma cosa ¿Y Saori?? Desde que ella era más poderosa debería haberse dado cuanta de eso. Pronto todos empezaron a hacerles preguntas sobre el ataque.  
  
"¿Por qué no les permitimos descansar, conseguir algo de comer, y nosotros hablaremos sobre esto por la mañana?" Emma sugirió.  
  
"Sara, yo sugiero que usted se quede aquí esta noche... usted puede llamar a su familia y decirles donde esta."  
  
"Gracias, Emma." Sara dijo suavemente. Ella entró en la cocina y marcó el número de Información del Tiempo.  
  
"Hola... tía Ana? Sí, soy Sara... escucha, yo estoy quedándome esta noche con unas amigas en su casa... Sí, Emma es su nombre... bien gracias, yo la llamare luego tía."  
  
"Son las 9:00 PM." Una voz informatizada dijo cuando ella colgó. Ella aparento estar hablando con alguien.  
  
César recogió el teléfono del pasillo.  
  
"Son las 9:00 PM." Una voz informatizada dijo.  
  
´ Eso que... para que, ella no llamó a casa después de todo...` César pensó a sí mismo. Él esperó a que Sara colgara antes de colgar él.  
  
César entro en el cuarto que compartía con Tomy.  
  
´ Lo que es a con esa muchacha?... Yo tengo un sentimiento extraño sobre ella... Yo no sé si se puede confiar en ella. Pero donde estará Saori. ` Él pensó mientras miraba a Tomy y después se acostó.  
  
_________________  
  
 La próxima mañana Sara se despertó y olió a tocino, huevos, y tostada. Ella encontró una túnica plegada a en una silla que era para ella. Ella se la puso y bajo.  
  
"Oh, te has levantado ya Sara." Emma dijo alegremente como Sara bajó los escalones.  
  
"Hola." Ella dijo.  
  
"Jorge está sirviendo el desayuno en la cocina."  
  
"Gracias, Emma, por ser tan bueno a mí." Sara susurró antes de entrar en la cocina.  
  
"¡Eh, Sara!" Tristan la saludó tan alegremente como Emma tenía.  
  
"La mañana buena." Ella dijo y saluda nerviosamente. Tristan estaba en la mesa comiendo, Jorge preparando algo y César leyendo el periódico.  
  
"Tenga Sara, esto es para usted." Jorge mientras le da un plato de huevos revueltos.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Sara mientras se sentaba.  
  
"M-eh, Sara... pruebe los huevos revueltos... están muy buenos. Jorge tiene algún tipo de secreto especial para hacerlos." Tristan dijo con un bocado de tocino.  
  
´ Él es tan amistoso y bullicioso... Simplemente como Kento...` Ella sentía una punzada súbita de anhelo para sus camaradas y para su tia.  
  
´ Yo me pregunto si ellos vuelven bien... la última cosa que yo vi era a tía Ann enfrentándose a esos demonios... Tiene que haber una razón para que yo este en el siglo 20 en presencia de los Caballeros Samurai originales...`  
  
"¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿No le gustan los huevos?" La voz de Jorge la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Yo.. Yo..." Ella miro hacia abajo. "Yo lo siento... Yo realmente no tengo mucho apetito esta mañana."  
  
"Yo te entiendo después de lo de anoche. No se preocupe por eso. Si usted tiene hambre después, puedes comer luego." Jorge le dio una sonrisa amistosa cuando él tomó su plato.  
  
Ella no podría ayudar pero sonrió. Ella se sentía calurosa por dentro, para la primera vez en un rato largo.  
  
´ Jorge me recuerda a Cye... un tipo suave y amable...` pensó para sí misma mientras un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas.  
  
"¡Eh, buenos días a todos!" Héctor anunció cuando él entró en la cocina, Tomy detrás de él.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" César preguntó.  
  
"El café primero, hablaremos después." Tomy masculló y ondea una mano a César.  
  
"Allí." Jorge apuntó a la cafetera. Tomy gruñó algo ininteligible. Sara tenía problema para no reírse tontamente.  
  
"Um, Emma, yo estaba pensando." Héctor empezó y entonces detuvo, cuando todas las cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.  
  
"OH..." Tristan exclamó de repente ruidosamente. "Yo voy a...hacer una cosa." Él dijo, recoge su plato y sale del cuarto rápidamente.  
  
"Bien, yo apenas recordé algo que tengo que hacer." Jorge dijo distraídamente y termina tan discretamente como Tristan tenía.  
  
"Bien, Tomy, consigamos un poco de aire fresco." César dijo y arrastra a Tomy mientras los dos tenían una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Únanos, Sara?"  
  
"Um... efectivamente." Ella dijo y comprende qué está pasando.  
  
Ya en la sala de estar, César le echo una mirada a Tomy y este cabeceo.  
  
"Es tiempo de las preguntas." Tomy dijo y abre la puerta. "Vamos fuera."  
  
´ Oh no! ` Sara lloró interiormente.  
  
"En primer lugar, nosotros queremos la verdad sobre donde te estas quedando." César dijo en cuanto ellos estuvieran en el porche.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sara preguntó, corazón golpeando.  
  
"Nosotros sabemos realmente que no estas quedándote en casa de tu tía." César contestó.  
  
"¿Dónde estás quedándote?¿Eres en verdad una estudiante de intercambio?"  
  
"Yo... Yo..." Sara tartamudeó y busca una respuesta. "¡Porque me cuestionan?!".  
  
"Sara, basta ya de actuar... nosotros sabemos que no eres una estudiante de intercambio... así que dinos la verdad." Tomy suspiró.  
  
´ Dios, Tomy, cómo yo deseo que yo pudiera decirle.` Ella pensó y lo mira fijamente tristemente.  
  
"Yo no puedo decirle todavía la verdad ENTERA." Ella susurró.  
  
"¿Usted no puede?" César preguntó.  
  
De repente el aire todavía creció, y Sara podría sentir una energía extraña, familiar. César y Tomy se tensaron. La energía de una de las Armaduras.  
  
Había una llamarada luminosa de luz y un orbe resplandeciente aparecía en enfrente de ellos. Una figura se materializó en el porche, la figura de un hombre. El corazón de Sara detuvo casi cuando ella lo reconoció. Pelo azul salvaje, oscuro, una cicatriz en un lado de su cara. Cronos.  
  
Su ojo creció ancho y ella podría manejar sólo un lamento estrangulado de sorpresa. Tomy y Salvia se echaron miradas angustiadas.  
  
"Y-Y-usted... usted sólo..." Ella tartamudeó y apunta a Cronos.  
  
"Sara, mire, nosotros podemos explicarlo." Tomy empezó y pone sus manos en sus hombros. Ella no lo oyó. No había tiempo para esconder nada. Ella se negó a tocar a la damisela en dolor delante de un Demonio.  
  
"¡Asesino!!!" Ella gritó y arremete a él. "Yo vine al pasado para detenerte a ti y a los tuyos!..."  
  
"Que..." Cronos exclamó cuando él regateó su ataque. "¡Sobre qué está delirando usted?!"  
  
"¡Yo estoy aquí para enviarlo al infierno de donde usted vino!!" Ella gritó y ataca de nuevo. Una luz amarilla estaba apareciendo alrededor de ella.  
  
"S-Sara?..." César tartamudeó.  
  
"Yo no puedo esconderlo ya... ¡Yo lo destruiré, Demonio de la Oscuridad!"  
  
Tomy y César se miraron. Entonces Héctor salió de la casa.  
  
"Que esta pasando?... ¡Woah, Cronos! ¡Sara?!"  
  
" ...Por mi futuro, mis padres, mis amigos y el fin de los demonios..."  
  
"No entendemos nada, nosotros también estamos perdidos." Tomy murmuró como Tristan y Jorge se acercaron.  
  
"¡Sara, deje de lucharlo!" Jorge gritó.  
  
"¡Usted no tiene que protegerme, Jorge el Agua!" Ella gritó.  
  
"¿Qué?" Él exclamó y detiene.  
  
" ¡...SAGITARIO, VEN A MI!!!" Sara gritó. Las lozanías de cerezo que giran alrededor de ella y una armadura amarilla que la viste.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Espero que Tomy no se lo tome a mal. Malditasea porque no me callaría, estoy mejor con la boca callada."  
  
Saori aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa de Emma. El día anterior había estado trabajando cuando debería haber estado aun de vacaciones.  
  
"La próxima vez que vea a Key le digo que no."  
  
De repente sintió una energía familiar. Ella dio la vuelta a la casa y fue hacia el porche.  
  
Cuando llego allí se encontró una extraña escena, estaban todos los chicos, un hombre con armadura al que no conocía y...  
  
"...SAGITARIO, VEN A MI!!" Sara gritó. Las lozanías de cerezo que giran alrededor de ella y una armadura amillara que la viste.  
  
_____________________  
  
"¡Esa es MI armadura!" Saori gritó cuando vio a Sara que tenia su armadura. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella.  
  
"Madre, no puede ser." Sara dijo en especticismo al ver a Saori.  
  
´ Madre... Saori?? ` César se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Momentáneamente distraída por el arranque de Saori, Sara hizo una pausa para que Tristan pudiera cojerla.  
  
"¡OWW! ¡Tristan!" Ella gritó. "¡Déjeme! ¿Él es malo, por qué no lo lucha usted, él va a matar a mi madre?!?"  
  
"¡Yo pienso que tienes que contestar unas preguntas primero" le dijo Tristan. Saori por su parte se acercaba despacio a la escena.  
  
"Señora." Cronos dijo y se apoya para encontrarse a Sara.  
  
"Está equivocada. Yo ya no llevo el nombre de Demonio de la Oscuridad... Mi armadura es la Armadura de la Obediencia."  
  
"¡No, si eso fuera VERDAD, serías un Caballero Samurai?!" Sara disparó atrás. "¡Usted está hiriéndome, Tristan!"  
  
"Tiene que ser un truco, chicos." Tristan gruñó. Saori estaba al lado de César y Tomy.  
  
"Yo estoy de acuerdo, un truco." Tomy. "¡Qué juego está jugando usted con nosotros?!" Él gritó a Sara.  
  
"No es un juego." Ella susurró, lágrimas que ruedan abajo su cara.  
  
Ella mira a Saori que aun la mira con especticismo. Una cruz aparece en el cuello de Sara y empieza a brillar al igual que la cruz de Saori. Poco a poco la luz de las dos cruces se va apagando.  
  
"Y eso?? " Tristan.  
  
"¡Déjala, Tristan! ¡Quizá ella podría contestar nuestras preguntas mejor si ella puede respirar!" Héctor exclamó.  
  
Llama blanca salió de la casa bostezando después de una siesta larga. Él miraba a Saori y luego a Sara y Cronos. Él caminó hacia Sara y gruñe humildemente.  
  
"No, Llama Blanca." Ella susurró. "Usted me conoce..."  
  
Él olfateó a Sara, revelado un sonido confundido, la olfateó de nuevo, miro a Saori y entonces puso su cabeza en su regazo y revela un ronroneo.  
  
"Eres tan joven Llama Blanca." Ella susurró. "Es bueno ver una cara familiar."  
  
"Um, excúseme," Tomy dijo. "¿¡POR QUÉ llevas la armadura de Saori?!"  
  
En ese momento Saori se vuelve y hay otro estallido de luz y una mujer se materializa.  
  
"¡Corina!" Héctor exclamó. Saori la miro y luego a Cronos.  
  
"¿Le dio Cronos mi mensaje? Yo tengo un sentimiento terrible, algo terrible está a punto de pasar..." Corina vio a Saori y luego a Sara.  
  
"S-Sara... Eres realmente tu?!..." Corina masculló y camina adelante.  
  
"Pero que es lo que pasa." César gimió y cuelga su cabeza.  
  
"Esto no hay quien lo entienda." Jorge murmuró y mira a Saori que tenia una expresión muy seria en su cara, Héctor también la miraba.  
  
"¡Corina!" Sara lloró, se apresura a los brazos extendidos de Corina y la abraza. "Que alegría que estés bien! Y que joven"  
  
"¡Eh! ¡De que la conoces Corina???!" Héctor lloró.  
  
"Tomy..." Corina susurró y luego mira a Saori. "Atenea... esta es Sara... vuestra hija."  
  
Una ola de susto cercó a lo largo del grupo entero. Tomy sentía que sus piernas no lo apoyaban cuando él se derrumbó hacia el porche. Saori miraba en susto a Corina y a Sara.  
  
´ Mi hija... ` y cae de rodillas al suelo.  
  
"Nosotros tendremos mucho que explicarles cuando ellos se recuperen." Corina murmuró.  
  
  


	6. Una historia del futuro

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 4: Una historia del futuro  
  
   
  
"Cómo es posible que Tomy y Saori tengan una hija si... ella tiene nuestra edad!!!?"  
  
   
  
"Eso es porque soy del futuro Jorge." Dijo Sara seriamente. Ella miro a Tomy el cual estaba en un sofá sentado al lado de César y con la mirada perdida, luego miro a Saori la cual estaba igual que Tomy.  
  
   
  
"La conozco ya que mi ego del futuro vino a este tiempo para advertirme de que la Dinastía, un grupo de demonios parecidos a los demonios de Escorpio, le sustituirán en el Mundo Demonio. Estos demonios dirigidos por D. Zeros, atacaran el mundo mortal. Según mi ego del futuro, D. Zeros clonaran a Cronos, Diabolo y Fanton y os derrotaran." Dijo mirando principalmente a Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Mi ego me dijo sobre la diosa Atenea y me llevo al futuro donde la conocí y me presento a su hija, Sara, allí la diosa me dijo que advirtiera a la diosa Atenea de mi tiempo." Dijo mirando a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Por eso has venido, pero como sabes que es la hija de Tomy y Saori."  
  
   
  
"Bueno el parecido es bastante notable, Tristan."  
  
   
  
"Porque has llamado asesino a Cronos, Sara?"dijo César recordando lo que había pasado antes.  
  
   
  
"Porque él. mato a mi padre, César." todos se quedaron cayados.  
  
   
  
"Según Corina y tía Ann, no eran los verdaderos sino clones, lo que le paso a los verdaderos eso no lo sabia ninguna de las dos ni siquiera mi madre."  
  
   
  
"¿Entonces esos demonios nos van a atacar?" Jorge murmuró.  
  
   
  
"Al parecer si, por lo menos ellos me han localizado." Sara respondió entonces y se vuelve enfrentar Jorge.  
  
   
  
"¿Viene de nuevo?" César preguntó.  
  
   
  
"La Dinastía nunca antes había salido de sus dominios y ahora sé esta movilizando, temo que pueda ocupar todo el Mundo Demonio y parecen estar dirigidos por D. Zeros" Corina explicó. "Si nosotros podemos ayudarle a derrotar a la Dinastía y a D. Zeros por este tiempo..."  
  
   
  
"Habrá paz en mi era... y mis padres incluso podrían estar todavía vivos." Sara terminó para ella.  
  
   
  
Saori se levantó de repente y caminó a la puerta.  
  
   
  
"¿A dónde vas, Saori?" Héctor preguntó.  
  
   
  
Saori salió sin decir nada dando un portazo, poco después Tomy hizo lo mismo. Sara hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
   
  
________________  
  
   
  
"¿Crees que puede confiarse en ella?" Tristan preguntó y mira Jorge que permanecía callado en ángulo recto.  
  
   
  
"Corina no nos mentiría." César dijo y se apoya contra la pared.  
  
   
  
Era ya casi de noche. Sara había salido a pasear, y Héctor, César, Jorge, y Tristan estaban discutiendo la situación actual.  
  
Tomy se aisló en él su cuarto y Saori había desaparecido.  
  
   
  
"No creo." Héctor respondió, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era su hermana y tenia un presentimiento malo.  
  
   
  
"Tomy y Saori no son los únicos que tiene que pensar." Dijo Jorge mientras salía.  
  
   
  
"Que mosca le ha picado."  
  
   
  
"Ni idea, Tristan. Héctor porque no vas y hablas con Tomy."  
  
   
  
"Yo!!" César cabeceo.  
  
   
  
"Hombre prefiero enfrentarme a esos soldados de la Dinastía que a esto." Dijo en voz baja.  
  
   
  
______________  
  
   
  
Sara caminaba por el lago, desde niña siempre le gusto ese lugar al igual que ha su madre. Era su sitio preferido, allí se sentía bien y relajada. Cogió una piedra y la lanzo, rebotando cuatro veces.  
  
   
  
"Vaya que buen tiro." Sara se giro violentamente y se puso en guardia.  
  
   
  
"Jorge!! Que susto me has dado."  
  
   
  
"Ya lo veo. ¿Qué haces?" Dijo poniéndose al lado de ella.  
  
   
  
"Estaba pensando." Dijo mientras miraba hacia al lago.  
  
   
  
"En tus padres?"  
  
   
  
"Sí."  
  
   
  
"No te preocupes se les pasara y más a tu madre, ya sabes como es."  
  
   
  
"Si, pero ha sido todo tan rápido. Como si solo hubiera pasado un minuto, yo estaba luchando en una batalla, lo próximo era que yo me encontraba en un parking, deslumbrada y confundida." Sara dijo. "Me tomo casi un mes deducir que estaba en el S.20. Yo supe que mi padre era un Caballero Samurai... vivo, y que mi madre estaría también viva... para que yo figuré encontrándolos sería la cosa mejor... y cuando yo los vi... os vi en el restaurante a todos ayer... casi estallo. Una mezcla de felicidad, excitación, tristeza, miedo... y luego ver a mi madre... "  
  
   
  
"¿Es verdad, no?" Jorge susurró.  
  
   
  
"¡Por supuesto es verdad ?!" Sara exclamó ofendida.  
  
   
  
"Si es de algún consuelo... yo realmente pienso que tú eres quién dices ser y quien Corina dice. Cuando yo te miro, yo veo a Tomy... y a Saori."  
  
   
  
Su corazón estaba en su garganta y ella podría sentir lágrimas de alivio que rebosan en sus ojos. Sara podía ver la misma mirada en los ojos de Jorge que la mirada que estuvo con ella el día que su madre se fue.  
  
´ Solo como él...` Sara se dijo a sí misma.  
  
________________  
  
   
  
Tomy miraba las estrellas desde el balcón, esta noche estaban realmente hermosas. Pero había algo que le molestada y era una joven de 17 años, que decía ser su hija. Llamaron a la puerta, Tomy vacilo antes de decir:  
  
   
  
"Entra." Héctor entro y cerro la puerta. Tomy se sentó en su cama y Héctor en la de César.  
  
   
  
"¿Quieres hablar?" Héctor le pregunto.  
  
   
  
Tomy no respondió. No era que no quisiera hablar con Héctor, era... Tomy no sabia lo que era. La idea de que en el futuro él y Saori se casarían no le disgustaba, todo lo contrario, era la prueba de que ella no volvería su mundo y de que se quedaría aquí a vivir. Pero el que aparezca una joven de repente y que diga ser tu hija...  
  
   
  
"Tomy!" La voz de Héctor saco a Tomy de su catalepsia.  
  
   
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" Héctor preguntó.  
  
   
  
"Bien, supongo." Tomy contestó.  
  
   
  
Héctor levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a Tomy. "¿Tomy?"  
  
Él suspiró y parecía lejos de su amigo. "Yo no sé qué pensar, Héctor... ¿cómo te sentirías si te pasara a ti?"  
  
   
  
"¡Esta es la última cosa que yo esperé que pasara!" Tomy iba a contestarle pero Héctor lo corto.  
  
   
  
"Además una cosa es segura, te casas con Saori." Tomy miro con una mirada confundida y con un rubor rojo en sus mejillas, a Héctor que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
   
  
"Supongo, de todas maneras yo creo que lo que dice Sara es cierto."  
  
   
  
"Yo también." Con eso Héctor salió del cuarto de Tomy.  
  
´ Tomy es un buen tipo, él y Saori congenian bien. Solo espero que todo esto no acabe mal.`  
  
   
  
________________  
  
   
  
   
  
"¡¡Saori!!" dijo alguien insistiendo.  
  
   
  
"Esta bien Emma. Veras es que no entiendo porque razón no puede salvar a los chicos y me siento culpable, puede haberles salvado y... en cambio donde estaba yo, donde."  
  
   
  
"Saori no tienes la culpa."  
  
   
  
"Ya lo sé, pero entonces donde estaba yo y porque no pude ayudarlos."  
  
   
  
"Sabes yo pensé que en ese sentido eras diferente de tu hermano." Dijo Emma indignada.  
  
   
  
"Ehh!! Soy diferente de Héctor en ese sentido, ya lo sabes. Además creo que Sara dice la verdad."  
  
   
  
"Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
   
  
"Bueno, aparte de parecerse a mí físicamente, su aura es muy parecida a la mía y a la de Tomy." Saori miro a Emma y pensó por un momento.  
  
   
  
"Por cierto Emma, como sabias que estaba aquí??"pregunto Saori con curiosidad.  
  
   
  
"Bueno, je, je, un pajarito me lo dijo." Dijo Emma riéndose nerviosamente.  
  
   
  
"Así que un pajarito, eh!" 


	7. Los caballeros samurais del futuro

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 5: Los Caballeros Samuráis del futuro  
  
Al día siguiente Sara hizo un punto de evitar a Tomy y Saori. Corina y Jorge eran las únicas personas con las que se hablaba. En esa mañana los samuráis le presentaron a Saori a Corina, Diabolo, Cronos y Fanton, que habían llegado y que Saori no conocía. Ellos traían noticias de que había muchos mas soldados de la Dinastía.  
  
"He hecho un poco más de investigación" Corina dijo. Todos dejaron de comer y la miraron. "Yo pienso que el enemigo al que nos vamos a enfrentar es más poderoso que Escorpio... y si se suma lo que ha dicho Cronos, las fuerzas estarán desequilibradas."  
  
"Casi el doble!!" Tristan exclamo.  
  
"Pero hay una manera de conseguir inclinar la balanza a nuestro lado." Corina dijo. Ahora todos miraron a Corina con atención.  
  
"Yo necesitaré la Joya de la Vida para traer a los Caballeros Samuráis del futuro a nuestro tiempo."  
  
Una ola de murmullos y especulaciones viajaron a lo largo del grupo antes de que todos aceptaran. Emma le dio a Corina la Joya de la Vida.  
  
"Vayamos a fuera." Ella dijo y todos salieron fuera.  
  
"¡Samurai transmutación!" Corina grito.  
  
La Armadura de la Lealtad aparecía en su cuerpo y el Bastón de Ariel aparecía en su mano. Ella dijo a los demás que se pusieran sus armaduras y eso hicieron. Pronto 11 personas estaban de pie en el césped con sus armaduras: los cinco Caballeros Samuráis, Corina, los Generales Demonio (Warlods), Sara con su armadura, Sagitario, y Saori con su subarmadura, lo que capto la atención de todos al no ponerse ella su armadura, y que desde que se levanto apenas había dicho palabra.  
  
Corina cogió de la mano Sara. "Necesitamos un modelo del futuro para poder traer a los demás." Ella dijo. Ella se puso la Joya de la Vida en su cuello, y entonces le dijo a Sara que tomara la mano de Héctor.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Sara preguntó cuando ella y Héctor se miraban nerviosamente.  
  
"Voy a traer al samurai del Fuego, así que necesitare un modelo."  
  
Sara agarró a Héctor y a Corina, mientras Corina sostuvo el Bastón de Ariel en su otra mano. Ella se concentro y el bastón y la Joya de la Vida empezaron a brillar.  
  
En el cielo una luz verde pálida apareció y dentro de una burbuja del mismo color apareció un muchacho inconsciente que llevaba una subarmadura roja. Su pelo era negro y le llegaba por los hombros.  
  
Corina suspiró y dejó caer el bastón. El muchacho también empezó a caer.  
  
"¡Ryu!" Sara grito. Ella se concentro y de sus manos salió una esfera amarilla que rodeo al muchacho y lo bajo suavemente a tierra.  
  
"Yo debo descansar durante unos minutos antes de seguir." Corina gimió cuando Fanton y Diabolo la ayudaron a sentarse en el porche. El grupo entero había rodeado al muchacho.  
  
"Ryu... Ryu... despierta." Sara susurró.  
  
Despacio el joven empezó a despertarse. "¡Sara?!" Él exclamó y se sienta.  
  
"¡Quién son estas personas?! ¡Nosotros hemos estado buscándote durante semanas! ¡Lys y Rowen piensan que estas muerta! Las cosas se han puesto muy malas... Este hechicero.. um... D.Zeros, apareció recientemente. Al parecer él sé junto con la Dinastía..." Sus ojos movieron nerviosamente alrededor y fueron a descansar en Héctor, Tomy y Saori que estaba apoyada en Tomy.  
  
"¡Pero que?!" Él dijo y los mira en susto. "Sara, él, él se le parece simplemente... ¡y ella, Sara ella... no puede ser que este... y llevan nuestras armaduras!"  
  
"¡Tranquilízate Ryu!" Sara le dijo. "¡Ryu! ¡Ellos son los Caballeros Samuráis!"  
  
"¡Queeeeee! ¡Eso es imposible, ellos están... Sara, ella!" Ryu se levanto y mira fijamente a Saori.  
  
"Nosotros estamos en el S. XX!" Ella le dijo. Mientras Saori se volvió hacia al porche.  
  
"Que... que estas... diciendo?" Él tartamudeó y se pone pálido.  
  
"Sí..." Ella dijo. "Nosotros estamos en el pasado... y juntos vamos a acabar con la Dinastía."  
  
"Corina." Saori dijo cuando ella estaba al lado de Corina en el porche. Corina la miro, ella se sentaba en el porche.  
  
"Déjame a mí que traiga a los demás samuráis." Corina miro confusa a Saori que permanecía muy seria. Ella parecía decirle algo a Corina con la mirada.  
  
"Esta bien, aquí tienes." Corina se levanto y le entrego la Joya de la Vida y el Bastón de Ariel.  
  
Saori se puso la Joya de la Vida y salió fuera. Diabolo y Fanton la miraban extrañados, no sabían que podían haberse dicho ella y Corina.  
  
"César, Sara." Saori los llamo y se volvieron hacia ella.  
  
Héctor miro fijamente a su hermana y a Corina, esta ultima se sentó rápidamente después de haberle dado a Saori el bastón. Entonces Héctor pareció entender algo.  
  
 Sara y César le dieron la mano a Saori. Nada mas coger a Saori de la mano Sara reconoció la energía de su madre.  
  
Saori se concentro y el bastón y la Joya de la Vida empezaron a brillar. Al igual que antes apareció una luz verde y dentro de una burbuja había una joven de pelo rubio largo y una subarmadura verde. La burbuja bajo a tierra y dejo a la joven suavemente en tierra. Sara se soltó rápidamente y se acerco a Ryu que estaba cerca de la joven.  
  
"¿Cómo esta?"  
  
"Esta bien Sara, solo esta inconsciente."  
  
"Explícale todo cuando ella despierte." Sara susurró y se vuelve hacia donde estaban Saori y Tristan.  
  
Al igual que antes la luz verde pálida apareció y dentro de una burbuja había un joven de pelo castaño y con una subarmadura naranja. La burbuja bajo a tierra y dejo al joven suavemente en tierra. Ryu se acerco al lugar donde estaba su amigo, Sara se acerco a ellos.  
  
´ Saori `  
  
´ Si `  
  
´ Estas bien?? `  
  
´ Si, porque lo dices.`  
  
´ Bueno, hoy estas algo rara.`  
  
´ Así,... bueno ya sabes el motivo.`  
  
´ No es para tanto.`  
  
´ Paso del tema.`  
  
´ Oye no te iras a enfadar.`  
  
´ Lo siento es que estoy algo tensa.`  
  
Jorge miraba a Héctor y a Saori que estaban callados uno al lado del otro y con la mirada perdida. Mientras los demás miraban a los recién llegados.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Si " Sara se volvió al oír la voz de Saori.  
  
"Vamos a traer al samurai del Agua."  
  
Sara fue junto con Saori y Jorge. Al igual que las otras veces, apareció la burbuja, en ella estaba un joven de pelo castaño con una subarmadura azul claro.  
  
La burbuja lo bajo a tierra, Ryu se acerco haber como estaba y asintió en dirección a Sara que también asintió, mientras un rubor rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.  
  
"Bien solo falta uno, no?"  
  
A Sara le pillo totalmente desprevenida la pregunta de Saori, su rubor aumento y asintió. Tomy se acerco y cogió la mano de Sara, esta no se atrevió a mirarlo. Cuando Saori se concentro, Sara sentía como un remolino en el estomago, el estar otra vez cerca de su madre... y de su padre...  
  
La burbuja bajo a tierra a un joven con una subarmadura azul marina y con pelo del mismo color que el de Tomy. La joven de pelo rubio se acerco rápidamente a él  
  
"¡Rowen!" Lys gritó y se acerca al joven que había llegado. Ella puso la cabeza del joven en su regazo y lo mira dulcemente.  
  
"Eh, Sara." Tristan dijo y la toca con el codo cuando ella se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás. "Ellos, como... ¿hay algo entre ellos?" Él preguntó y gesticula a Lys y Rowen.  
  
Sara cabeceó. "Sí, ellos son novios. ¿No son ellos listos?" Ella no podría detenerse de sonreír y se fue con sus amigos.  
  
"Hey Saori estas bien."  
  
"Eh, si, porque?" le dijo a Tristan mientras se dirigía hacia Corina y quitándose la Joya de la Vida.  
  
"¡Mi Dios, Sara yo me alegro de que estés bien!" Lys dijo y la abraza. "¿Ryu te dijo sobre D.Zeros? " Sara cabeceó.  
  
"Eso hace... ¿si los Generales Demonio están ahora en el mismo lado de los Caballeros Samuráis, por qué los luchamos nosotros en el futuro?" Kento dijo a nadie en particular cuando él miró a los ocho samuráis, a Corina y más aun a Saori.  
  
"Sara!!" Una voz algo apagado llamo la atención de los demás.  
  
"Rowen!!" Sara grito y lo abrazo.  
  
"Sara, menos mal que estas bien, pero que ha pasado, donde has estado y donde estamos???"  
  
"Esa es una buena pregunta." Cye dijo pensativamente y mirando a Sara.  
  
"Je, je, bueno eso es fácil de decir Rowen, solo mira allí."  
  
Rowen miro hacia donde señalaba Sara y se quedo de piedra.  
  
"Le ha pasado lo mismo que a mí." Dijo Kento con una sonrisa.  
  
"SARA!!! Ella es...es...es tu madre.!!!!" El grito de Lys fue tan fuerte que todos se volvieron hacia ella. Ahora era cuando se había dado cuenta.  
  
"Ya lo sé Lys."  
  
"Y te quedas tan tranquila." Dijo Lys medio gritando.  
  
"Lys baja la voz que no estamos sordos." Cye dijo tapándose los oídos ya que estaba al lado de Lys  
  
"Si, pareces una histérica."  
  
"Kento!!!" Lys le puso cara de pocos amigos a Kento el cual la ignoro.  
  
"Chicos ya esta bien, no es momento ni el lugar a apropiado."  
  
"Ryu tiene razón." Dijo Cye intentado calmar los ánimos.  
  
"A empezado él" dijeron Lys y Kento al mismo tiempo y señalándose el uno al otro. Tanto Cye como Ryu y Sara miraron desesperados al cielo.  
  
Emma entro junto con Cronos, Fanton, Diabolo y Corina a la casa. A fuera lo Caballeros Samuráis del futuro y del presente se miraban. Ellos se miraron y sus kanjis empezaron a brillar: Justicia en Héctor y Ryu; Sensibilidad en César y Lys; Fe en Jorge y Cye; Determinación en Tristan y Shu; Sabiduría en Tomy y Rowen; y una media luna con una esfera en la frente de Saori y Sara. Entonces cada kanji se apago despacio.  
  
"Quizá nosotros debemos entrar en la casa y hablar." Héctor dijo como su subarmadura se fue y lo deja en su ropa normal.  
  
"Es una buena idea." Ryu dijo mirando la casa. "Nosotros tenemos... mucho para hablar." Su subarmadura se fue, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca en la que ponía "Equipo de fútbol de Hana High" y unas deportivas Nike.  
  
La subarmadura de Lys se volvió unos pantalones entre morados y verdes, con unas botas hasta mitad de la pierna, una blusa verde claro y un jersey verde oscuro atado a la cintura. Kento llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa de polo amarilla, un chaleco gris, unas botas marrones y una llave con una estrella que colgaba de su cuello. Cye llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros llanos y unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa blanca y atada en la cintura un jersey azul claro. Rowen llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que estaban rotos por abajo, unas deportivas y un polo azul marino, en su cabeza llevaba una cinta igual a la de Tomy. Sara llevaba puestos los mismos pantalón vaqueros y la camisa negra de manga corta. Saori llevaba los mismos vaqueros del día anterior que estaban rotos por abajo, una camisa blanca de manga corta y una cazadora vaquera.  
  
Cuando ellos fueron a la casa de Emma, todos se establecieron en alguna parte de la casa. Emma y Jorge entraron en la cocina y prepararon té helado. Iba a ser una tarde larga. 


	8. Dilemas

(Con Warlord, me refiero a Generales Demonio, en America a Fanton, Demon, Cronos y Diabolo se les llamo Warlords.)   
  
Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Capitulo 6: Dilemas  
  
   
  
"Yo supongo que nosotros debemos empezar primero presentándonos" Héctor dijo inciertamente después de tomarse el té.  
  
"Vosotros vais primero." Ryu dijo. Cada Caballero Samurai se presento, les dijeron sus edades, aficiones y qué armadura llevaban.  
  
"Y bien?" Héctor dijo cuando ellos terminaron. "Si nosotros vamos a luchar juntos necesitamos conocernos, no?"  
  
Ellos se miraban con incertidumbre, ninguno quería empezar. Lys puso su mano encima de Ryu y le sonrió.  
  
"Oh, bien." Él suspiro "Yo soy Ryu Sanada"  
  
"Sanada? Perteneces al clan Sanada?" le pregunto Emma con tono curioso.  
  
"Bueno..." mientras miraba a otro sitio "mi familia es descendiente del clan aunque apenas sé mucho. Bueno,... yo tengo 16 años y yo llevo la armadura del Fuego. Mis aficiones son la historia antigua y los ordenadores." Sara le dio un codazo "Bien también me gusta la naturaleza y los animales"  
  
"Ve, eso no era una pena como creías." Lys dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo soy Lys Kunama y llevo la armadura de la Luz, a propósito, os preguntareis porque visto así, bueno adoro disfrazarme de personajes de manga."  
  
"Claro como su padre es dibujante de manga." Dijo Kento con una sonrisa mientras Lys le daba una mirada mala.  
  
" Tengo 16 años y me gustaría ser dibujante de manga o escritora." Dijo mientras miraba a Kento.  
  
Todos cambiaron su mirada a Kento. "¿Qué?" Él exclamó. Él estaba sentándose al lado de Cye en el suelo.  
  
"¿Y sobre ti?" César preguntó y lo mira fijamente.  
  
Él se puso de pie y enderezó su cuello, entonces aclaró su garganta y aplanó su pelo hacia atrás. Un gemido colectivo vino de Ryu, Lys, Sara, Cye, y Rowen.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Diabolo preguntó y les da una mirada rara.  
  
"Kento siempre hace esto antes de que él empiece un de sus actuaciones." Cye suspiro en voz baja pero que se oía.  
  
"Eh, no tienen respeto por un artista," Kento dijo con una mueca. "Yo soy Kento Hido." Ryu, Lys, Sara, Cye, y Rowen, le dieron una mirada extraña. "Yo nací hace 16 años en una oscura y noche tormentosa -"  
  
"¡Ya basta!" Fanton finalmente estallo. "¡Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para teatritos!"  
  
Kento fijó sus puños. "¿Estas intentando empezar algo, Fanton? ¡Yo te he dado puntapiés en el futuro y yo lo haré de nuevo!"  
  
"¡Yo te enseñaré una lección, niñato insolente!" Fanton gruñó.  
  
"¡Vamos!" Kento gritó y entra en una posición luchadora.  
  
"¡No!" Sara gritó y se pone entre ellos. "¡Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para esto!" Cye saltó y agarra los brazos de Kento y Cronos agarró a Fanton.  
  
´ Um, esa llave?? `  
  
´ Pasa algo Saori? `  
  
´ No, nada, solo pensaba.` Saori volvió su mirada a Kento y a la llave que llevaba alrededor del cuello.  
  
"¿Ya vale, simplemente terminemos de aprender sobre estos chicos, bien?" Héctor dijo. "¿Ahora, um, Kento, era? "  
  
Kento miro a Fanton antes de empezar. "Obviamente, yo soy un actor... también me gusta la ciencia, el montañismo y las artes marciales. Ah! Y llevo la armadura de la Tierra."  
  
"Eso es algo común en todos o por lo menos en la mayoría, Kento." dijo Cye mientras miraba alrededor, desde luego se podían ver cosa de tres grupos o más bien cuatro: los Caballeros Samuráis de ese tiempo, los Generales Demonio, ellos y el grupo formado por Emma, Saori y Llama Blanca.  
  
"¿Y usted es?" Emma preguntó y mira fijamente Cye, que salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Yo tengo 16 años, mi nombre es Cye Ishida, llevo la armadura del Agua. Me encantan los animales, el mar y cocinar, tal vez sea biólogo marino." Dijo esto ultimo pensativamente.  
  
"Esa es una buena idea." respondió Jorge  
  
"A que si." le contesto Cye  
  
"¿Cómo sobre ti?" César preguntó y mira Rowen. Rowen por su parte no miro con mucho animo a César y en ese momento no parecía tener ganas de hablar.  
  
"Rowen." Sara le pregunto en voz baja pero todos lo oyeron.  
  
"Bien mi nombre es Rowen Hashiba, soy hijo de Tomy Hashiba, y de Saori Sanada, tengo 16 años y llevo la armadura del Cielo."  
  
Todos miraron asombrados al joven, había dicho todo eso seguido. Ryu, Lys, Sara, Cye y Kento, miraron a Rowen que seguía con la misma mirada triste con la que había llegado. Los demás no salían de su asombro.  
  
"Vaya, quien lo diría... la verdad es que se te parece Tomy." dijo Tristan con una sonrisa forzada en la boca y mirando a Tomy.  
  
"Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos habléis sobre D.Zeros."dijo Corina que ya se había recuperado y se hallaba junto a Cronos, Diabolo y Fanton.  
  
________________  
  
"Una nueva Dinastía empieza ahora." El joven de pelo violeta observaba el nuevo reino de la Dinastía y a los soldados que ahora eran sus siervos.  
  
   
  
"Me ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno en el futuro ya eran fáciles de manejar y aquí más." Una sonrisa demoníaca apareció en su cara.  
  
"Supongo que lo mejor será crear algún nuevo Warlord... puesto que los Caballeros Samuráis del futuro se ha juntado con los de este tiempo, necesito hombres, desde que los míos fueron destruidos por esos mocosos..... o bueno tal vez no." Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y él desapareció.  
  
_______________  
  
" ...Nosotros realmente no sabemos mucho de él." Ryu dijo. "Sólo que él es algún tipo de mago... y él es bastante poderoso."  
  
"Él debe serlo cuando consiguió hacer clones de ellos tres." Dijo Lys y mira a Diabolo, Cronos y Fanton. "Por otra parte nosotros no estaríamos luchándolo en el futuro."  
  
"¿No es un futuro inevitable?" Tomy suspiro. "Quiero decir, si vosotros estáis aquí, no afectara al espacio tiempo de algún modo el que estéis aquí?"  
  
"Tal vez." Dijo Saori y habla por primera vez. "Puede que afecte si es la misma línea temporal, pero si es de otra línea temporal de la que ellos proceden no tiene porque afectar." Todas la miraron sin entender nada.  
  
"Bueno, no se como decirlo de otra manera, y además es algo complejo." Sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
"Tal vez podamos investigar en ello, no crees?" dijo Emma.  
  
"Um, porque no."  
  
"Nosotros no sabemos." Ryu contestó.  
  
"Pero si vivierais en nuestro tiempo..." Sara dijo suavemente " También querríais cambiarlo."  
  
"No hay ninguna cosa como Ley y Orden de donde nosotros venimos." Cye dijo su voz que toma un tono serio.  
  
"Estas siendo melodramático." Kento susurró.  
  
"Yo no soy!"  
  
"Kento, tienes que admitir que las cosas son una pena desde que la... " Ryu dijo y de pronto se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Kento miraba a Rowen que estaba mirando fijamente la alfombra.  
  
"En todo caso... nosotros vamos a estar por un rato aquí, os gusta como sino." Ryu dijo bastante bruscamente. "Nosotros tendremos que luchar contra D.Zeros inevitablemente... y después de eso, o nosotros encontramos un camino a casa o gastamos el resto de nuestras vidas aquí."  
  
"Con tal de que nosotros sobrevivamos a la lucha con D.Zeros." César señaló.  
  
"Bien... nunca siendo optimista hace daño a nadie." Lys dijo con una sonrisa mirando a César.  
  
Había un silencio largo entonces. Emma parecía por la ventana para ver el cielo que empieza a ponerse rosa.  
  
"Mi Dios." Ella exclamó. "¡Mirad la hora! Yo preparo los cuartos de los huéspedes."  
  
"Nosotros no nos quedaremos." Fanton dijo y se pone de pie.  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Emma preguntó, algo sorprendido.  
  
"De lo que ellos dicen, D.Zeros vendrá detrás de nosotros." Cronos dijo y también está de pie.  
  
"Nosotros los ponemos en peligro, además yo quiero comprobar si hay movimiento en la Dinastía." Corina dijo y se pone también de pie.  
  
"¡Pero nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a que os capturen!" Héctor dijo.  
  
Diabolo agitó su cabeza. "Nosotros somos bastante capaces de cuidarnos nosotros solos."  
  
"Te vas Corina?" Pregunto Sara y se pone de pie. Corina cabeceo.  
  
"Er... ¿os quedareis para la cena por lo menos? " Jorge preguntó, se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina.  
  
Corina agitó su cabeza. "Nosotros debemos volver lo mas pronto posible."  
  
Había una llamarada luminosa de luz, un soplo breve de viento y los cuatro se hubieron ido.  
  
"¿No pueden ellos a aprender a usar una puerta?" Saori murmuró.  
  
_______________  
  
Se agruparon esa noche: Kento, Cye y Rowen en un cuarto; Ryu con Héctor y Saori se fue al cuarto de Emma; y Lys y Sara en otro cuarto.  
  
Rowen espero a que Kento y Cye se durmieran, al parecer los había aburrido y dejaron de hacerles preguntas sobre su estado de humor, que no sabia porque todo el mundo tenia derecho a enfadarse menos él y si se enfada le hacían un interrogatorio exhaustivo.  
  
Rowen salió del cuarto y llego al cuarto de Sara y Lys.  
  
"Lys...." Él le susurró en su oreja. "Despierta..."  
  
"Papá, yo no me siento bien." Lys gimió.  
  
"¡Despierta!" Él dijo mas fuerte.  
  
"¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Ella exclamó en susto cuando ella comprendió donde estaba  
  
"Yo no podía dormir...." Rowen contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
"Sssshhhh... vas a despertar a Sara." Lys susurró y le pone un dedo en sus labios.  
  
"Salimos entonces de aquí." Él dijo y coge su mano.  
  
"¿Dónde vamos?" Lys susurró.  
  
"No se....." Él respondió y se encogió de hombres.  
  
Ellos bajaron hasta el salón. Rowen se sentó y Lys se sentó junto a él y él la envolvió en sus brazos. Ellos se sentaron allí durante un buen rato. Lys tenia una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.  
  
"Ro... ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó, su voz que tiembla en la oscuridad y utiliza su apodo favorito para dirigirse a él.  
  
"Yo... sí." Él respondió inseguro.  
  
"Seguro?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No te alegras entonces? Yo me alegraría si volviese a ver a mi madre y más si conociese por fin a mi padre." Rowen no contesto, siguió mirando la oscuridad.  
  
"Ro.....?"  
  
"Claro que me alegro de volver a verla pero... Lys parece enfadada... como si nuestra presencia la molestara..... Lys he visto a mi madre pocas veces enfadada, pero sé cuando lo esta....."  
  
"Yo nunca la he visto así pero no creo que sea por nosotros, sino por otra cosa. Ya sabes, tu madre siempre tuvo como un don para ver el futuro u otras cosas."  
  
"Ya pero aun así... "  
  
_________________  
  
Tomy estaba despierto en la oscuridad de la noche, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, era mucho que pensar y esta vez no eran problemas de alguna batalla sino que eran dos chicos: una chica de 17 años y un chico de 16. Sus futuros hijos con Saori... bueno eso no le disgustaba del todo pero...  
  
´ Tomy?` Tomy se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, allí vio a Saori.  
  
´ Voy, espera un momento... hace frió? `  
  
´ No, estamos en verano, pero échate algo hace fresco.` Ella le sonrió, él adoraba esa sonrisa.  
  
´ Por cierto tengo que hablar contigo y no es de lo mismo de lo que tu tienes que hablar conmigo.` Dijo mientras se ponía algo y salía por la ventana. 


	9. Los hijos de la Venganza

Como los padres, como los hijos  
  
Los hijos de la venganza  
  
  
"Ya están aquí."  
  
"Hacedlos pasad."  
  
"Sí, D.Zeros."  
  
El soldado se retiro dejando a D.Zeros solo en la sala del trono. El trono era grande puesto que había sido el trono del Señor de la Dinastía durante siglos.  
  
D.Zeros apoyo su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo esperando pacientemente la llegada de sus invitados. Una sonrisa traviesa a pareció en su cara cuando descubrió quien había llegado.  
  
"¿Qué tal te ha ido?"  
  
"No muy bien, en esta época aun no han nacido la mayoría." Respondió una sombra negra apareció detrás del trono.  
  
"...No podremos contar con ellos."  
  
"No pero sí conmigo. Para ti el futuro y para mí... el presente." Aunque la figura se mantenía en la sombra la poca luz que había en la sala dejo ver una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.  
  
"Por mí de acuerdo con tal de matarla."  
  
"Pero... y la otra."  
  
"No te preocupes, tu aun no la conoces, ella nos hará el trabajo sucio." D.Zeros abrió sus ojos, unos ojos rasgados de color amatista, mientras la puerta de la sala del trono se abría.  
___________________  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de Emma Yagyu, Jorge y Cye estaban muy atareados preparando el desayuno. Poco a poco todos en la casa se iban levantando y bajando a desayunar.  
  
"Jorge, Cye, eonabuena, eta elicioso."  
  
"Tristan no hables con la boca llena." Jorge dijo mientras le daba su desayuno a Héctor.  
Tristan miro a Héctor y echo una mirada a la cocina.  
  
"Um.. Héctor, y Saori?" Héctor se volvió hacia Tristan.  
  
"No sé, no la he visto." Héctor se volvió hacia Emma y esta le miro.  
  
"Yo tampoco lo sé, cuando me he levantado no estaba."  
"Que raro, ella nunca se ha levantado mas temprano que tu, Emma." Jorge dijo mientras le daba el desayuno a Emma.  
  
"Alguien ha visto a Rowen." Lys pregunto mientras Cye le daba el desayuno. No le extrañaba que Sara no se levantara aun, pero Rowen siempre se levantaba cuando Kento, que era el segundo más dormilón.  
  
"Ahí lo tienes Lys." Ryu le respondió señalando la puerta por donde aparecía Rowen.   
  
"Deberías haberte levantado antes."  
  
"Podrías haberme llamado." Rowen contesto mientras Cye le daba el desayuno.  
  
"Estabas muy dormido Rowen." Cye se sentó y empezó a desayunar.  
  
"Aun así."  
  
"De que hablan esos dos?" Tristan le pregunto en voz baja a Ryu.  
  
"A Rowen se le da muy bien la cocina. Ayer Cye le dijo que como éramos muchos seria mejor que cocinaran los dos."  
  
"Cocina bien?" Tristan pregunto pensando en que Rowen seria como otro Jorge, un gran cocinero.  
  
"Si, cocina bien tanto cocina japonesa como española." Lys respondió por Ryu.  
  
"En serio!!!" A Tristán se le hacia la boca agua.  
  
"Alguien sabe donde esta Tomy?" César entro en la cocina. Jorge, Tristan, Héctor y Emma lo miraron extrañados.  
  
"No esta durmiendo?" Pregunto Héctor.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tomy no tiende a levantarse hasta la 11:00 pm." Emma dijo mientras miraba el reloj.  
  
"Igual que Sara." Todos se volvieron hacia Kento.  
  
"Igual que Sara?"   
  
"Si, Sara no se levanta nunca hasta las 11."  
  
"Alguien me llama??" Sara entro en la cocina sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
"Cómo es que estas despierta? Tu nunca te levantas hasta las 11 sino hay instituto, no Rowen??"  
  
Rowen miro a Kento como diciendo que qué tenia él que ver con eso. Sara por su parte se percato de la ausencia de dos personas. Lys y Cye la miraron extrañados y Sara se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba.  
  
" Vaya, congreso de guerra tan temprano?? Anda que avisáis." Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta que daba a fuera, para ver a Saori sonriendo y con Tomy que entraba después de ella con cara de no haber dormido.  
  
"¿Dónde estabais?" Héctor pregunto en tono severo. Tomy no durmiendo hasta las 11, Saori levantada antes que Emma y además los dos venían del jardín. Raro.  
  
Saori al oírlo le dio un escalofrió, ella pensó que a veces su hermano era peor que cualquier demonio.   
  
"Pues....." dijo mientras miraba al suelo. Ella no sabia que responder, miro a Tomy pidiendo alguna solución pero Tomy parecía como un zombi.  
  
´ Desde luego, no te sienta bien perder unas horas de sueño. `  
  
´ Tú lo has dicho.` Tomy cogió una taza de café y se sentó al lado de César.  
  
"Saori!" Saori miro a Héctor y de pronto sintió como si todos tuvieran la mirada clavada en ella, a excepción de Tomy. Ella miro a Tristan y vio una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.  
  
* "We have slept in the garden. Do you have any problem with that? "*  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándola sin haber entendido nada. Sara y Rowen si lo entendieron, desde que ellos habían vivido en España y su madre les había enseñado español.  
  
Héctor fue el primero en reaccionar. "¿Qué has dicho, Saori?"  
  
"Lo que he dicho." Saori miro a Héctor y luego miro al suelo como diciendo no es cosa mía.  
  
"En español no vale." Tristan tardo en darse cuenta de que Saori lo había dicho en español.  
  
"Nadie me ha dicho que lo tuviera que decir obligatoriamente en japonés, Tristan." Con eso salió de la cocina.  
  
"No es justo." Tristán se mosqueo, detestaba cuando Saori hablaba en español con Ann You, porque no entendía nada.  
  
Héctor miro como se iba, sabia que luego se lo diría. Emma medio se lo imagino, la verdad es que oyó como por la noche Saori salía por la ventana. Jorge y César lo dejaron pasar, por las buenas no diría nada, además se lo imaginaban.  
  
"Rowen, que ha dicho?" Todos se volvieron a la pregunta de Lys.  
  
"No puedo decirlo Lys."   
  
"Porque no?!"  
  
"Lo mismo digo." Sara dijo cuando vio las miradas de Kento y Lys fijarse en ella.  
  
Ryu hizo lo mismo que César y Jorge, dejarlo pasar, además no era cosa suya. Cye pensó que tal vez Sara se lo diría. Kento y Lys se quedaron con las ganas de saberlo. Rowen y Sara no iban a decir nada, aunque no entendía por qué habían dormido en el jardín.  
  
Y Tomy... ?? Tomy lo dejo pasar, no sabia lo que Saori había dicho, aun así no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, solo habían hablado de sus cosas, nada más.  
  
___________________  
  
"Me alegro de que hayáis venido tan pronto."   
  
"Hemos venido lo mas pronto que hemos podido." Un joven de pelo gris claro respondió.  
  
"Para que nos quieres, D.Zeros."  
  
D.Zeros miro a la joven de pelo azul marino oscuro, ojos entre violetas y verdes. Ella llevaba un vestido violeta claro, ajustado por un cinturón de color verde, la hebilla del cinturón era un circulo azul oscuro en el que sé podida ver un dragón de color verde claro. Llevaba una capa de color aguamarina, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y que eran azules oscuras. De su cuello colgaba un colgante con un dragón amarillo. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño cetro formado por un mango de color azul marino y una esfera de color azul claro.  
  
"Por que Kari, necesito vuestra ayuda, hija." El tono que D.Zeros dio a la frase y más a la palabra ´ hija` hizo que Kari apretara con fuerza su cetro, dando a ver su odio.  
  
"Si, D.Zeros nos ha llamado, es que debe ser importante, Kari." Kari miro a Deat con más odio aun que con el que había mirado a D.Zeros.  
"Tranquilos, no debemos pelearnos." D.Zeros intento calmar los ánimos de sus dos mejores guerreros.  
"Kari, la Sacerdotisa Dragón." Kari volvió su mirada hacia D.Zeros a la mención de su nombre.  
"Deat, el maestro de la muerte." Deat hizo un acto de reverencia ante D.Zeros, mientras miraba a Kari con una sonrisa en su cara.  
Deat aparentaba un joven de 20 años, su pelo era de color azul marino claro, al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un kimono chino de color azul marino y blanco. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Tomy.  
"Daga, la guerrera de la noche." Una joven de pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros y ojos marrones, dirigió su mirada hacia D.Zeros. Daga llevaba una túnica negra y dorada, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un collar de perlas y en su mana derecha una pequeña daga blanca.  
"Laila, la hija de la tormenta." Laila era una joven e unos 18 o 19 años. Sus ojos eran azules claros y su pelo era azul claro que casi parecía blanco. Llevaba un traje estrecho de color gris oscuro, llevaba hombreras y más bien parecía una especia de armadura.  
"Kazuya, el esgrimista del agua." D.Zeros se dirigió al joven que estaba al lado de Laila. Su pelo era de color gris claro y sus ojos marrones. Llevaba un traje negro que parecía el uniforme de alguna escuela, en su mano izquierda llevaba una katana.  
"Y, Tronx." D.Zeros dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre musculoso que estaba al final de la sala. Llevaba gafas de sol y era calvo. En los brazos llevaba unas extrañas maquinas. Tronx estaba cruzado de brazos al final de la sala esperando pacientemente a que acabara la reunión.  
D.Zeros se sentó en el trono y abrió sus ojos:  
"Vosotros sois los hijos de la venganza."  
___________________  
  
  
Saori se levanto sobresaltada, después de comer a mediodía decidió echarse una siesta fuera de la casa, hacia una buena tarde de verano. Miro extrañada a su alrededor pensando en que seria algún soldado de D.Zeros, pero nada.  
  
"Raro. Juraría haber sentido algo." Saori se encogió de hombros y se volvió a tumbar a la sombra del árbol a ver si volvía a conciliar el sueño.  
  
En el porche de la casa de Emma, Rowen miraba hacia donde estaba Saori. Su madre había sido solitaria, y según su tía Ann, mucho mas cuando su padre murió. Rowen se volvió hacia donde estaban Lys, Sara y Ryu. Sara estaba algo tensa y Lys decidió en que entrenaran un poco para aliviar la tensión y Ryu haría de arbitro.  
  
Rowen miro a Llama Blanca que estaba durmiendo cerca de él. Rowen llego a conocerla pero Yaku, como la llamaba cariñosamente Saori, murió el mismo día que su madre. Rowen volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Saori, parecía dormida. Tomy estaba subida en un árbol leyendo un libro, Rowen sonrió a lo que paso después de comer.  
  
Saori dijo que se iba a echar una siesta a fuera y Tomy dijo que se iba a leer a su cuarto, Saori le dijo que se fuera afuera que hacia muy buena tarde, Tomy decía que no.  
Al final y después de insistir mucho Saori consiguió sacar a Tomy y este se subió a un árbol y se puso a leer.  
  
Rowen sonrió al recordarlo, le agradaba volver a ver a su madre sonreír, pero su sonrisa duro poco.  
´ Esta vez no lo permitiré. Matare a D.Zeros y me vengare."  
  
César volvió de meditar en el bosque, los otros lo veían raro. César vio a Saori dormida a la sombra de un árbol, Tomy estaba encima de una rama en el mismo árbol que estaba Saori, ¿estaba Tomy dormido?.  
  
´ Siempre protegiéndola.` César sonrió a la escena que Saori había hecho para que Tomy saliera fuera.  
César se volvió a mirar a Sara y Lys que estaban entrenando.  
  
"Son buenas." César dijo al acercarse a Ryu, este se volvió hacia él.  
  
"Si, se compensan la una con la otra. Una es ágil y la otra algo mas fuerte." Ryu se volvió hacia Sara y Lys.  
  
"Y los demás??" César pregunto y miro alrededor.  
  
"Jorge y Cye están en la cocina, creo. Kento y Tristan estaban con un videojuego la ultima vez que los vi. Héctor ni idea, Emma creo que dijo que se iba a su estudio. Rowen en el porche con Llama Blanca, y Tomy y Saori en aquel árbol."  
  
"Tienes a todos controlados."  
  
"Nos tiene demasiado controlados." Lys dijo mientras se acercaba.  
  
"Demasiado??" dijo Ryu sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
"Si, demasiado, aunque no lo parece siempre esta encima de nosotros." Lys dijo mientras cogía la toalla que le ofrecia Ryu.  
  
"Parecido a lo que Héctor hace con Saori." dijo César.  
  
"Podríamos decir que si......" dijo mirando al cielo y pensativa, de seguida bajo la cabeza " pero este..... siempre esta encima de nosotros, verdad Sara??" Lys se volvió hacia Sara que estaba tumbada sobre la hierba.  
  
"Lo que tu digas Lys." Sara decidió seguirle la razón a Lys.  
  
"Yo que va." Dijo Ryu con cara de inocente. César sonreía ante la escena.  
  
"Es peor que tener un hermano mayor .... um,....donde esta Rowen?"  
  
"Esta allí Lys." Ryu señalo hacia el porche donde estaba Rowen, Lys se fue corriendo hacia él.  
  
"¿Hay algo entre ellos?" César pregunto al ver correr a Lys hacia el porche, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
"Si, hay algo." Eso fue lo único que dijo Ryu que se echo sobre la hierba.  
  
César miro a Ryu tumbado y a Sara, que ahora estaba sentada y con la mirada perdida, ella se giro y César miro a ver que miraba. Tomy que había bajado de la rama, con Saori, hablando tranquilamente. César se volvió a ver a Sara que se volvió a tumbar.  
  
"Voy a la casa." Ryu asintió y César se fue.  
  
Al llegar al porche oyó como Lys y Rowen hablaban, aunque a César le pareció que Rowen no prestaba mucha atención. Llama Blanca aun estaba dormida.  
  
Al entrar en la casa, vio a Tristan y Kento que jugaban a un videojuego, mientras Jorge, Cye y Héctor los miraban.  
  
"Y Emma??" César pregunto al entrar.  
  
"Esta en su estudio" Kento se volvió hacia César y este vio su colgante " ehh!! Eso es trampa." Dijo volviendo la mirada al juego.  
  
"No es trampa."  
  
"Chicos..."   
  
"Kento, perdona, quien te regalo ese colgante??" César pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Héctor, la verdad era que ese colgante le sonaba de haberlo visto antes.  
  
Kento se volvió hacia César, su cara entristeció y dejo de jugar mientras miraba el colgante.  
  
"Era de mi madre, D.Zeros la mato." Con eso volvió su mirada al juego.  
  
Todos pusieron mala cara, he incluso Tristan dejo de jugar. Cye ya lo sabia pero siempre se sentía como si le hubiese pasado a él.  
  
"Pienso vengar a mi madre. D.Zeros pagara lo que le hizo." Kento dijo sin apartar la vista del juego.  
  
Lys y Rowen entraron justo cuando Kento había dicho su ultima frase. Lys miro a Rowen y luego hacia fuera donde estaba Sara.  
  
´ Otro hijo de la venganza.` dijo para sí misma mientras miraba a Kento. 


End file.
